


Unwanted Fate

by BellaP



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaP/pseuds/BellaP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it was his destiny, the dragon said. And he hates it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Merlin from BBC doesn't belong to me.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To help Arthur to unite all the land of Albion. So, with that in mind he didn't think twice when he used his magic, the magic that was forbade in Camelot with the penalty of death, to stop the time, to stop the dagger, to jump over Arthur and push him out of the way, saving his life.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To help Arthur to become a great king. So it was with some surprise that he saw himself a few days later being the prince's manservant, learning how to polish an armor, to put said armor on the prince, to call him a prat and ending in the stocks for that. Saving his life again from Valiant, to learn how little his words had any value for someone of noble birth. But he didn't mind, because he was only starting.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To protect Arthur from friends and foes and put him in the right path. So he didn't think twice when he decided to exchange his life for Arthur's when the Quest Beast bit the prince. He wasn't surprised to realize that the goodbye words that he said to the blond were the absolute truth. He would be happy to be Arthur's servant until the day he died. He just didn't expect to learn why Uther hated magic so much on that day, or to take a life unwilling to keep Arthur alive.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To protect Camelot, because the kingdom will be the heart of all Albion when the time comes. So he made a promise to the dragon that he would free it if it gives to him the spell to defeat Cornelius Sigan. He would do anything that takes to stop others sorcerers to destroy the place that he started to call home.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To never reveal to the witch about her true potential. But Morgana was suffering, she was scared, and he knew how she felt, he feels like that everyday since he was born. So he defied the dragon's words and took her to the druids. But his kind heart and inconsequential mind could never predict the outcome. Uther thought his beloved ward was kidnapped and sent Arthur after the druids, in what ended in more destruction and more hate toward magic and he hated himself because of that.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To stop Morgause's soldiers to invade the city, to stop the spell that put everyone to sleep. So without a second thought he got the hemlock and with a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach he gave the poison to Morgana. To see those clears eyes looking with such despair in them to him was the worst thing he ever saw in his life. The thing that still gives him nightmares.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To fulfill the promise he made months ago to free the dragon. And with that, with a heavy heart, he said the spell, swung the sword and cut the chains and the dragon flew, flew away from that cave and above Camelot and lashed out the fury of hell on the city. If he closes his eyes he could still hear the screams, feel the heat, breath in the smoke, see the bodies. And then Gaius told them about their only hope: the last Dragonlord, the one that could save them, the one that was his father. A father who he met for only a brief day to loose him forever again. He was the last Dragonlord now, so he sent the dragon away. Camelot was safe.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To stop the prince regent to sacrifice himself for his people, even if such act would be see as an act of bravery and would make the same people love him more. But a dead prince wouldn't make a great king, so he rode with Arthur and his knights to the Isle of Blessed with the only purpose to trade places with his master. But the dragon said that it wasn't his time yet, even the guardian of the veil said the same thing and when he finally became aware of his surroundings, Lancelot was the one going to the death in his place. Because it wasn't his time yet. He wished they were wrong.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To make Arthur the greatest king of all and help him to bring magic back to Camelot. But how would he do that while sitting on the cold stone, with tears in his eyes while he remembered Arthur's harsh words about magic? It was evil, it was dangerous, it'll be forever banned from these lands. He was only trying to help, he had good intentions, but with good intentions, it seems, the road of hell was paved with it. And now king Uther was dead and with the rise of a new day Arthur was crowned King.

It was his destiny, the dragon said.

To help Arthur to believe again that he could be a great king. But how he would do that while they were escaping through cold tunnels with Agravaine on their heels? So he went back to stop the lord and had to take a deep breath while he summoned his magic and sent all the soldiers, plus Agravaine, away without saying a single spell. But then the older man moaned, showing that he was still conscious, and smirked when he realized the truth about the servant who nobody gave a second thought about. He said they were the same and fury grew inside of his body. He wasn't like Agravaine. Agravaine wanted Arthur's death, he would die before something like this happens to the king. So he killed Agravaine and felt another piece of his soul shatter with this action. Like it shattered when he killed Edwin, when he lost Freya, when Gaius was almost sent to death because of him, when he almost killed Morgana, when he lost his father and best friend, when he swore to himself that he would do anything, everything to keep Arthur safe.

Because it was his destiny, the dragon said.

To be beside Arthur when magic was brought back to Camelot, when Albion became an one peaceful land, when legends about The Once and Future King and His Warlock starts to be told.

But it was his fate to feel guilty forever for his actions.


End file.
